Take Me To Church
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Song-fic/AU. "Llévame a la iglesia. Me postraré como un perro ante el altar de tus mentiras. Te confesaré mis pecados y tú podrás afilar el cuchillo. Bríndame la muerte inmortal. Buen Dios, déjame que te entregue mi vida." Take Me To Church by Hozier. (17 de Mayo: Día Contra La Homofóbia.)
**Esto está un poco más inspirado en el video. Espero les guste. Esto también es por el 17 de Mayo, día internacional contra la homofóbia. Les recomiendo que busquen y vean el video.**

* * *

No es nada fácil ser una pareja gay, ¿sabían? Tienes que enfrentarte a muchas cosas y personas odiosas cada día. En esta parte del país, no es muy bien vista a las personas homosexuales, hay quienes nos respetan, otros que... simplemente aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad que tuviesen para matarlos o "purificarnos". No somos raros, no somos inferiores a los demás, no somos alienígenas siquiera, somos personas, las mismas personas con los mismos derechos que cualquiera. Era doloroso oírlos decir cosas de nosotros, pero Logan era todo que me tenía en pie siempre.

–¡Ve ese, Kendall!– me volteé a mi derecha y lo vi señalar un pez de color azul en el lago. Siempre con una sonrisa. Le sonreí y lo abracé por la cintura.

Mi amante tiene gracia, hace reír en los funerales. Conoce del rechazo de todos, debí haberlo idolatrado desde hace tiempo. Si el Cielo alguna vez hablase, él sería el último y auténtico profeta. Los domingos se están volviendo más sombríos, un veneno fresco cada semana. "Nacimos enfermos", les oíste decir. Mi iglesia no ofrece dogmas. Él me dice "rinde culto en el cuarto". Al único cielo al que seré enviado, es cuando estoy a solas contigo. Nací enfermo, pero me encanta. Ordename sanar. Amen.

Llevé el cigarrillo de mi mano a mi boca, Logan y yo solíamos salir de vez en cuando por ahí, a caminar, comer helado o cosas así. Yo había dejado de fumar por unos dos meses, pero sentía que lo necesitaba, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera. Logan me seguía, pero no era muy fan de él, la primera vez casi se ahoga con el humo. Lo volteé a ver y él lo hizo unos segundos después. Saqué el cigarrillo de mi boca y dejé que el humo se fuera, él solo me seguía mirando, con mi mano libre agarré su cachete y lo besé, él correspondió. Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos y lo agarré de la mano.

–Vamos, bebé. Tu papá dijo que mañana tenías que ir a la iglesia. Ya sabes cómo es tu papá de religioso.

Hizo un puchero y puso sus ojos de perrito. –¿Por qué no vas conmigo?

–Sabes que no le caigo bien a tu papá porque aquella pandilla de homofóbico les dijo que era gay.

–Ow...

–Oye, enterraste el cofre, ¿verdad?

–Lo haré apenas llegue a casa. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por enterrarlo? Yo ni siquiera quiero, son nuestras fotos.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento con esa pandilla, es mejor esconderlo, no quiero que te pase nada, Logie.

–No me pasará nada.

–Ni siquiera quiero que te vayas solo, hoy es miércoles, tu papá llega noche del trabajo, estarás solo.

–Quedate conmigo.

Lo miré a los ojos profundamente. Me mordí los labios con nervios. Al menos podía estar junto a él y protegerlo. –Ok, vamos.– lo sujeté más fuerte y fuimos camino a su casa.

Si soy pagano de los buenos tiempos, mi amante es la luz del sol. Para conservar al Dios de mi lado, él demanda un sacrificio. Drenar todo el mar, obtener algo brillante, algo carnoso para el plato principal. Que buen aspecto el de ese semental ¿Qué tienes en el establo? Tenemos mucha hambre de fe. Eso parece sabroso. Eso parece abundante. Este trabajo es insaciable

Lo último que recuerdo es estar en su cama, bajado con besos por su pecho y luego subir para besarlo. Sabía tan bien estar tan mal. No me importaba que dijeran que había nacido enfermo, había nacido enfermo, pero me encantaba. Simples besos y momentos como estos a solas con Logan en su cuarto eran... los mejores. Sin problemas o miedos.

Ni maestros ni reyes cuando el ritual inicia. No hay inocencia más dulce que nuestro sutil pecado. En la demencia y sustento de esa triste escena terrenal. Sólo entonces soy humano. Sólo entonces soy puro. Amarlo sólo me hacía sentirme bien.

Me separé y besé su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mis labios. Su mano sujetando mi pelo y escuchando sus suaves quejidos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

–Te amo...

–Mm... Te amo más... K-kendall...

–¿Hmm?

–Oí la puerta abrirse y unos pasos abajo... papá llegó.

Me separé de él y lo besé por última vez. –Me tengo que ir.– me quité de encima de él y busqué rápidamente mi camisa para ponérmela. Cuando estuve listo, besé la frente de Logan y lo abracé fuertemente, él sonrió triste. Salí por la ventana de atrás y me fui, no sin antes darle una última mirada. Escuché la voz del papá de Logan gritarle que ya había llegado.

Cuando iba por el centro, en un lugar con televisores, estaban dando las noticias, al parecer estaban haciendo una huelga o algo así muchas personas gays y otras que estaban contra la homofóbia, tenían carteles con frases y palabras fuertes. Ahí hubiéramos estado Logan y yo, pero simplemente... no podía arriesgarlo. Quité la vista de los teles y volví a mi caminar hacia casa.

Llevaba 5 minutos caminando y sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar, doblé la cabeza para ver a los lados antes de pasar la calle repleta de carros y un semáforo que casi no funcionaba. En eso, vi en un callejón a la pandilla aquella, iban con capucha y un paño cubriendo su boca y parte de la nariz, vi atrás y observé a un de ellos ocultarse rápido detrás de unos tarros de basura. Algo andaba mal, lo sentía desde que me fui de la casa de Logan... ¡Logan! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No podía dejarlo solo! Quería ir a mi casa y empacar ropa irnos lejos de este lugar, pero... tenía que ir a verlo, saber cómo estaba primero.

Corrí lo más que pude de regreso a su casa, corría lo más fuerte y rápido, era una combinación de nervios y adrenalina. Me estaba matando. Cuando había pasado el sendero hacia su casa, corrí a la puerta de su casa para derme cuenta de que la puerta de vidrio estaba quebrada y en la sala estaba su papá inconsciente tirado en el piso. Corrí por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, todo estaba destruido alrededor, la casa era un asco. Mi temor aumentaba. Al llegar a su cuarto... no estaba ahí.

El único lugar donde sabía que podía estar era en el patio. Dios... Bajé y corrí a la parte de atrás y me quejé helado... estaba la pandilla ahí, unos buscando algo en el jardín con una mala, desenterrando algo en una "tumba" en forma de cruz, otros haciendo arder una enorme fogata y otros... tirando a Logan en el suelo y dándole patadas. Sus gritos se habían cada vez más débiles.

Habían desenterrado el cofre y al no poder abrirlo, decidieron tirarlo a la hoguera, ardía en llamas. Estos eran sus rituales para "purificar" el alma de nosotros los pecadores. Logan estaba perdido y yo no podía hacer nada. Si iba, no iban a dejarlo en paz y me iban a turturar más a mí. Ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo mío con Logan, pero no entendían nuestro amor. Puse mis manos en mi pelo y lo jalé, no sabía que hacer... bajé y cubrí mis ojos para evitar llorar. ¿Desde cuando era malo amar a alguien?


End file.
